The Reason
by Kkamwaz
Summary: Do Kyungsoo dengan pengalaman cintanya yang kelam bertemu dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin, seorang pria yag mengajarkan padanya bagaimana menilai sebuah rasa sakral yang disebut sebagai 'cinta'.


Cinta..

Mungkin menurutmu cinta itu indah dan berwarna…

Tak ada yang peduli status ataupun materi.

Tapi, masih adakah orang yang saat ini masih bisa tulus mencintaimu apa adanya?

Adakah menurutmu?

Kalau kau tak bisa menjawab biar aku yang menjawab…

Ada, kau bisa temukan dia saat roda kehidupanmu berjalan dan saat takdirmu sudah menentukannya.

…

Seorang figure namja manis sedang menatap sang rembulan yang saat ini sedang menyinari seluruh alam semesta di balkon rumahnya.

Sesekali menghela nafas berat dan seperti tercekat, kadang tertawa dan sesenggukan. Bahkan sesekali berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya.

Memandang getir sebuah foto di meja nakasnya. Foto namja yang tengah tersenyum dengannya disamping kirinya. Kadang menyeringai sambil bergumam tak jelas setelah itu membanting foto tersebut sambil meringis, menggenggam dada kirinya dan merasakan betapa sakitnya ia dikhianati oleh namja dan dongsaengnya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu silam saat namja nya dipergoki sedang mencumbu adik kandungnya sendiri.

Setelah itu dia bersumpah takkan pernah lagi ingin mendengar kata 'Cinta'.

Cinta yang hanya untuk menyakiti, itulah yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Padahal, banyak namja dan yeoja yang ingin menjadi pendampingnya.

Siapa yang tak kenal?

Seorang Do Kyungsoo…

Ya, tapi ia seperti kehilangan aura manis nya saat ini.

Terasa seperti namja itu telah merenggut dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Seorang yang sudah ia cintai dengan tulus selama 2 tahun tapi sama sekali tak terbalaskan..

Hanya bualan seolah mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' dan menjadikannya pendamping.

Dan sekarang mencampakkannya dan seolah menganggapnya hanya seonggok SAMPAH.

Dan inikah balasan orang yang benar-benar mencintai? Haruskah tersakiti?

Sakit.. Sangat sakit..

Kembali sungai kecil itu mengalir dari kelopak mata indahnya.. Kesakitan dan luka seolah mendominasi dan memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Kadang juga terpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, sama seperti saat ini. Ia mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca figura fotonya dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku akan mati, itu kan yang kalian inginkan? Heh?" bergumam tak jelas entah pada siapa. Yang jelas saat ini tangannya bersiap untuk menggoreskan benda tajam itu pada urat nadinya.

KRINGG… KRIIINNGGGG..

Sebuah suara ponsel memecah kesunyian yang ia timbulkan. Karena memang tak ada orang yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah barunya saat ini.

Ia kabur dari rumah dan tak pernah mengabari siapapun termasuk dongsaengnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki.

Yang tahu kediamannya saat ini adalah teman baiknya, Baekhyun. Satu-satunya teman yang mengerti keadaannya saat ini.

KRINGGGG KRRRIIIIIING…

Ponsel itu terus berdering, seakan tak mengerti ia dapat membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi frustasi.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah ranjangnya, tempat ponsel itu berada.

'Mengganggu!' desis Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menonaktifkan ponselnya dan kembali melakukan aksi gilanya barusan.

Sedikit lagi benda tajam itu menggores permukaan epidermis kulit putihnya. Kyungsoo merobek kulitnya dan terus menekan dibagian nadinya. Darah terus mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terus terpejam, tak ada rasa sakit. Hanya rasa perih di bagian organ dalamnya dimana ia dapat merasakan perasaan bahagia, sedih, dan kecewa sekalipun.

Bulir-bulir kristal pun terus mengalir membanjiri seluruh lekukan wajah indahnya.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, kepalanya pun terasa berat. Hingga akhirnya ia terkulai lemas dengan darah yang masih mengalir deras.

…

Seorang namja sedang berada di hadapan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas diatas meja kerjanya.

Menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di atas kertas-kertas itu.

Terkadang menyesap Americano Coffee nya. Mata sabitnya terlihat sayu karena kelelahan yang mulai menyergapnya.

"Dokter Jongin! Ada seorang pasien yang butuh penanganan anda."

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu memandang seorang yeoja berpakaian suster menghampiri meja kerjanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang pribadinya menuju sebuah kamar penanganan darurat.

Melihat seorang namja tergolek lemas dengan tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan anyir. Mungkin bau darah sudah tak asing untuk ruangan ini.

Jongin segera mendekati namja itu. Sedikit tersentak setelah memperhatikan wajah sang namja dengan intens. Namun kemudian terukir sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya.

"Dia akan menjadi pasien spesialku." Gumam Jongin sebelum akhirnya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

…

Kyungsoo mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan dengan hampir seluruhnya warna putih menjadi background nya. Dan bau obat yang begitu menyengat juga menambah kesan bahwa saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya.." ujar seorang namja berpakaian serba putih menghampirinya. Dengan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya yang menandakan bahwa ia seorang dokter.

Kyungsoo ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk berdiri. Melirik tangannya sesaat, setelah itu menarik paksa selang transfusi darahnya agar terlepas dari tangannya.

"Yak, kau mau apa?"

Tak ingin mendengar ucapan sang dokter, terus mencoba untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Jongin mencoba menghentikan Kyungsoo. Tapi tangan Kyungsoo selalu menepis tangan Jongin. Badan Kyungsoo masih terasa lemas, ia hampir jatuh bila saja Jongin tak segera menopang tubuh ringkihnya. Tak ada cara lain, ia segera menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Kyungsoo terus-menerus memberontak, tapi cengkeraman Jongin menjadi lebih kuat. Lengan kurus Kyungsoo tak kuasa menandingi Jongin.

"Kau belum pulih, honey."

Jongin kembali membaringkan tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo di ranjang rumah sakitnya. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulan sabitnya itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih terus mencoba tak peduli pada pandangan si dokter yang membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun, honey." Jawab Jongin sambil menatap kearah luar jendela, tempat Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangan mata kucingnya.

"Si bebek itu..! Heh…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafasnya dan kembali memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Apa yang kau pandang, honey?" tanya Jongin lagi sebelum ia kembali menatap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ani.. Aku tak melihat apapun. Semua terasa gelap dan sunyi. Tak ada yang dapat kupandang." Jawab Kyungsoo namun masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandang nya ketempat Jongin berada. Tanpa terasa, butiran bening hangat membasuh wajah mulus Kyungsoo.

"Uljima, honey.. Waeyo?" tanya Jongin yang gugup melihat Kyungsoo menangis tanpa sebab.

"Ani.. Mungkin hanya kelilipan." Elak Kyungsoo. Jongin mengusap airmata Kyungsoo menggunakan punggung tangannya lembut.

"Yak, kau..! Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyingkirkan pandangannya dari jendela kamar rumah sakit tersebut dan menatap Jongin dengan manik mata sendunya.

"Ne, honey.." jawab Jongin

"Mengapa kau terus memanggilku honey?"

"Karena kau memang takdirku." Ujar Jongin cepat lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar pandangan mata mereka menyatu.

"Ap.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ne, kita ditakdirkan bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, honey.."

"Kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya dan mengedarkan arah pandangannya seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau lupa? Apa wajah setampanku tak tersimpan di dalam memori otakmu, honey?" Kyungsoo masih tampak terus berpikir dan mengingat. Sepertinya ia memang pernah bertemu dengan namja mata sabit ini, tapi dimana?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo masih penasaran.

"Aku tak akan membuka topengku, honey.. Yang pasti aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu.."

"Cih, aku tak percaya cinta!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya lagi pada luar jendela.

Jongin kembali menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya.

Membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan lembut tepat pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo. "Karena itu aku ditakdirkan bersamamu saat ini. Aku akan merangkai cinta yang berkesan dihatimu dan tentu saja bersamaku, honey ^^" ucap Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo membuat jantung Kyungsoo terpompa tak seperti biasanya. Membuat pipi mulus Kyungsoo yang dijejaki airmata menjadi merona merah dan membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan lekat sebuah tulisan pada baju dokter di hadapannya.

KIM JONGIN

Sebuah nama tertera di name tag nya. Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya dan kembali memandang wajah sang namja dengan intens.

'Sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengar namanya..' Kyungsoo masih terus berpikir dan mengetuk-etukkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Namamu Jongin? Baiklah Jongin-ah, kupastikan sekali lagi. Apa kita benar-benar pernah bertemu?" Mata Kyungsoo penuh selidik dan tak pernah luput memandang Jongin.

"Tentu honey.. You're my Do Kyungsoo right?"

"Ne, namaku Do Kyungsoo, tapi kau siapa?"

"Kau akan sadari itu dengan sendirinya honey. Kutinggal sebentar, ne. Aku ada pasien setelah ini." Ucap Jongin dan langsung mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan suara decitan pintu rumah sakit yang tertutup.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berusaha meraih kantung darahnya, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Dikelilingi oleh puluhan bunga indah yang berjajar rapi. Tapi, diantara banyaknya bunga, pandangannya hanya pada satu tuju. Bunga mawar…

"Cinta seperti mawar. Mungkin saat kau lihat sangat indah. Tapi dibalik keindahannya hanyalah sebuah kesakitan yang dihasilkan oleh durinya. Hah, apa bagusnya?!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendesis dan mengarahkan pandangan tak sukanya pada mawar itu.

Lalu susu strawberry mendarat tepat pada pipi putihnya. Kyungsoo bergidik lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Yak, mawar tak menyakiti. Begitupula dengan cinta. Saat kau pikir cinta menyakitimu, kau salah. Cinta yang tulus tak akan pernah menyakiti honey."

"Jongin-ah.. Apa aku harus percaya sebuah diagnosa tak berarti darimu itu?" Kyungsoo mendaratkan senyuman getirnya kembali kearah Jongin dan menyesap susu strawberry ditangannya. Jongin membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat.

"Itu bukan diagnosa honey. Tapi sebuah fakta yang meyakinkan." Jawab Jongin lalu memandang kembali lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertunduk dengan intens.

"Aku memiliki kartu mati untuk sesuatu yang terus kau katakan cinta itu Jongin-ah… Aku punya buktinya. Bahwa seseorang tak boleh mempercayai kata busuk seperti cinta! Karena itu hanyalah jebakan."

Jongin mengalihkan manik mata sabitnya dan memandang lurus kedepan. Pandangan matanya tak kunjung lepas memandang mawar dihadapannya. "Cinta bukan jebakan honey. Cinta adalah sebuah pertanda dan penghubung dengan orang yang akan mendampingimu."

"Aku punya buktinya!" ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka terhenyak saling memandang dan menatap satu sama lain. Merasakan betapa hangat dan tentramnya hati masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya suara Jongin memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kau dulu honey.. Coba kau ceritakan padaku"

"Seorang namja menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup banyak. Saat ia bisa mendapatkannya, namja itu tersentak mendapatkan seseorang yang ia cintai mengkhianatinya. Dan pikirannya terus berdengung dan akan selalu beranggapan bahwa cinta hanyalah sebuah bualan!"

"Itu artinya, seseorang yang dicintai namja itu bukanlah miliknya. Aku juga punya bukti.." Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seorang namja telah merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam pada seseorang. Tapi, orang itu meninggalkannya sendiri dan membuat namja itu terus menunggu selama sekian tahun. Mungkin tepatnya 8 tahun namja itu menunggunya. Dan akhirnya, mereka bertemu kembali. Dan terus terhubung kaena ikatan cinta yang mereka miliki." Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seutas senyum tipis dari wajah tampannya. Kyungsoo terus memandangnya lekat, berharap detakan keras jantungnya tak sampai terdengar oleh Jongin.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan berucap. "Ne, mungkin kau benar Jongin-ah. Ghamsahamnida." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlukislah senyuman tulus dari ujung-ujung bibirnya.

"Hmm.. Jongin-ah, kau kan dokter. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne.. Mworago?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau punya ensiklopedia tentang gangguan jantung?" Jongin tersentak, memandang Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Omo?! Siapa yang sakit jantung honey? Kurasa tak ada gangguan pada jantungmu.. Lagipula kuliha dari hasil laporan kesehatanmu besok kau sudah bisa pulang.." jawab Jongin panik. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menjawab ucapan Jongin.

"Jinjja? Itu bagus! Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan Jongin-ah.."

"Eoh? Lalu apa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengembungkan pipinya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa aku sakit jantung? Kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini jantungku terus berdetak keras?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne, setiap aku didekatmu jantungku selalu bergemuruh.. Kenapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Jongin terbahak mendengarnya lalu segera menghentikannya saat Kyungsoo meliriknya tajam.

"Maksudmu setiap kau dekat denganku detakan jantungmu tak normal, serasa ada kembang api diperutmu, dan ada sebuah warna merah muda yang mendominan dari pipi putihmu hingga kau ingin menutupi wajahmu? Seperti itu honey?" Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo beberapa pertanyaan dan terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap lekat manik mata cokelat milik Kyungsoo.

"Ne, saat aku didekatmu jantungku serasa ingin keluar dari rongganya, ia berdetak begitu cepat. Perutku juga menggelitik serasa ada kembang api yang membuncah di dalam perutku. Dan pipiku sepertinya agak memanas dan aku selalu ingin menutupinya. Dan saat kutundukkan wajahku alih-alih kembali mencuri pandang kearahmu tanpa sadar. Itu semua benar Jongin-ah.. Kau dokter berbakat! Ini benar-benar aneh.. Kau tahu ini penyakit apa? Apa aku terkena serangan jantung stadium lanjut?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi seolah belum mendapat penerangan dari masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini. Jongin menyeringai lebar dan bersorak gembira sebelum melanjutkan sebuah jawaban jelas yang akan ia lontarkan dari bibirnya.

"Itu tak aneh. Hanya persoalan kecil yang mudah… Kau bukan memiliki serangan jantung stadium lanjut, tapi kau sedang jatuh cinta.. Padaaaaa ku! ^o^" jawab Jongin lagi dan tak melihat perubahan ekspresi mimik muka Kyungsoo. Jongin masih terasa senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo terperajat mendengar ucapan diagnosa dokter muda dihadapannya ini. Melongo tak percaya dan kembali menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kita belum lama bertemu.. Cinta tak bisa secepat itu…" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menyangkal pendapat Jongin barusan. Jongin yang masih belum menghilangkan sedikitpun keceriaan dari wajahnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu love at the first sight? Itu yang terjadi padamu saat ini. Dan juga aku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan cinta tumbuh tanpa kita menyadarinya honey…" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti dan kembali menatap wajah tampan Jongin. Meniti wajahnya satu-persatu. Merasa diperhatikan, Jongin tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aww.. Appo!" rangau Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban aksi tidak bertanggung jawab Jongin barusan. Mengelus pipinya yang sudah agak kemerahan dan mempoutkan kembali bibir plum merah Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Jongin-ah, apa saat aku pulang nanti kita tak akan bertemu lagi" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir dan tersirat dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan adanya kecemasan dalam dirinya.

"Tentu saja kita akan terus bertemu, honey.. Waeyo? Kau takut tak bisa melihat wajah tampanku lagi?" goda Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menuupi warna corak kemerahan pada pipinya.

"Jinjja Baiklah.. Aku senang! Yaksok?" ucap Kyungsoo memastikan dengan jari kelingkingnya yang diulurkan ke hadapan Jongin dan dibalas jari kelingking Jongin yang ikut bertaut.

"Ne, yaksok." Jawab Jongin yakin. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, Jongin telihat memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kyungsoo, would you be my boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik mata kucingnya membulat tak percaya. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Jongin mencari sebuah keseriusan didalam sana. Kyungsoo terhenyak sesaat dan terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban yang tepat?

Hingga beberapa saat keheningan melanda mereka, akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sebagai jawaban. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat tanda kebahagiaannya yang meluap-luap. Kyungsoo pun tak luput dari rasa bahagia dan gugupnya yang berbaur dalam dirinya dan tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari-hari esok yang akan menyenangkan dengan kehadiran Jongin disisinya…

…

Sudah 8 bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan sejak dirinya resmi menjadi milik Jongin. Kini Kyungsoo tampak serius berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan dihadapannya. Memotong dan menatanya agar terlihat semenarik mungkin. Begitu serius hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Membuat orang itu kesal dan berucap. "Annyeong honey.." ucap Jongin hingga Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya beberapa saat pada Jongin lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakan yang akan dibuatnya.

"Yak honey, apa beberapa potong lembar sayur seperti itu bisa menggantikan posisiku? Hingga kau tak melihatku? Ha? Baiklah, aku pergi." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya diikuti pandangan mata Kyungsoo yang menerawang dan lengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin kuat.

"Ani bee… Sayur tak seperti kau… hehehe. Mianhae ne, jangan pergi.." ucap Kyungsoo memelas pada Jongin yang kembali duduk pada kursinya.

"Hei, kau masak apa honey?"

"Aku buat sandwich salad.. Kau juga harus makan, ne…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam lembar rotinya dan menumpunya pada beberapa lapis lembaran sayuran hijau.

"Aku tak lapar honey…" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jongin sejenak.

"Waeyo bee? Apa masakanku tak enak?" tanya Kyungsoo lesu.

"Ani honey. Masakanmu selalu enak. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak lapar. Rasa laparku lenyap hanya dengan melihatmu honey." Goda Jongin yang dibalas pukulan kecil Kyungsoo pada bahunya. Jongin berdeham sejenak lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih merona merah bak buah tomat.

"Honey, kau ikut aku ne…" jawab Jongin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dan tangannya hendak menggapai sesuatu.

"Eoh? Yak, sandwich ku bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo polos membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya jengah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Jongin melangkah menuju mobil sport hitam mliknya, menyilahkan Kyungsoo masuk dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian memutar kuncinya dan mobilnya melintas meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terperangah mendapati dirinya dibawa ke tempat ini. Dengan dinding yang berfuniture classic yang unik. Juga gemerlapnya manekin yang dipajang di etalase mengenakan gaun-gaun indah yang bagai bersinar.

Kyungsoo menapaki lantai ruangan tersebut yang sudah dilapisi karpet yang didominasi berwana hijau toska nya sambil melongo. Dan manik mata kucingnya yang memancarkan kekagumannya. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan sesekali mengerjap-erjapkan matanya imut pada Jongin.

"Pilihlah satu gaun yang kau suka honey…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan polosnya dan menumpukan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir plum nya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu untuk apa? Coba kau tutup dulu matamu.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sedangkan Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dari saku jaketnya dan segera duduk berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Buka matamu, honey.." ucap Jongin yang disambut ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo saat melihat tangannya digenggam Jongin yang sudah berlutut dihadapannya. Jongin membua kotak tersebuk dan memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang sama. Indah dan berkilauan.. Yang terpasang nama mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo.. would you marry me?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Degup jantungnya kembali kencang untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo mematung sesaat. Setelah itu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Ne!" ucap Kyungsoo bahagia. Jongin pun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman menawan.

"Sekarang, pilihlah gaun pengantin yang kau suka honey.." Kyungsoo segera mengitari butik tersebut dan didampingi oleh Jongin hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sebuah gaun yang simple, tapi indah dan anggun. Dengan pitanya yang menjuntai dan jahitan professional. Tudungnya pun berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ia pilih.

Kyungsoo menuju ruang ganti, mencoba mengenakan gaun itu. Jongin menunggunya diluar dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dengan gaun yang melekat elok ditubuhnya.

"Neomu yeoppo.." gumam Jongin namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang membuat semburat merah pada pipinya.

Jongin membayar gaun yang sudah Kyungsoo coba tadi untuk segera dikemas. Lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan toko tersebut dan beralih pada yang lainnya. Mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka nanti yang akan berkesan selama hidup mereka. Dan akhirnya tinggal urusan yang terakhir.

…

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari ruang gantinya. Mengenakan tuxedo putihnya dilengkapi jas hitamnya yang casual dan elegan. Berjalan tenang di atas altar bersama mempelai pasangannya. Melaksanaka sakral dan mengucapkan janji suci mereka disaksikan seluruh para hadirin.

"Aku berjanji, akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan terus berada di sisinya saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, susah dan senang sekalipun, hingga maut memisahkan kami." Ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya memasangkan jemari lentik Kyungsoo dengan cincin indah yang sudah mereka siapkan. Lalu disusul Kyungsoo yang juga menyerahkan cincinnya pada jari Jongin. Mereka pun tersenyum karena telah meraih hari-hari bahagia mereka sekarang dan untuk yang seterusnya…

…

Kyungsoo membuka kotak dalam lemari bajunya. Kotak berwarna kuning yang sudah bergradasi menjadi cokelat karena berdebu, membuka kotaknya perlahan dan mengambil sebuah buku mungil di dalamnya dengan hati-hati.

Membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku usang itu dan menuliskan sebuah catatan hidupnya yang baru pada lembaran kosong berikutnya.

**23 Mei 2012**

**Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalanan yang gelap  
Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku menangis  
Kamu datang padaku seperti cahaya yang bersinar dan menyinariku  
Tanganmu menghapus air mataku  
Sekarang aku menyadarinya**

Saat kita bersama  
Bahagia saat aku telah menghabiskan waktu tanpa menyadarinya  
Jalan yang ku tempuh sejauh ini  
Jalan yang ku tempuh dalam kesepian saat aku menangis  
Kamu mengubah semuanya  
Aku datang untuk mengetahuinya sekarang  
Itu adalah alasan mengapa  
Jalanan di depanku begitu indah

Bahkan jika aku tidak memberitahumu untuk waktu yang lama  
Bagaimana mungkin kamu tahu semua perasaanku?  
Maaf aku hanya bersandar padamu  
Sekarang aku akan mengulurkan tanganku dan memelukmu  
Dapatkah kamu memahami perasaanku?

Kenangan buruk dalam hatiku  
Perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hal yang terang sepertimu  
Tolong bantu aku untuk tidak mematikan cahaya ini  
Sehingga aku bisa menerangimu sepanjang waktu

Saat kita bersama  
Jalan yang aku tempuh telah sejauh ini  
Aku berjanji padamu bahwa sekarang kita hidup dalam waktu yang sama  
Semua ini darimu  
Ini adalah alasan mengapa jalanan di depanku begitu indah

**Saranghaeyo, Kim Jongin**

Sebuah suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya tentang kejadian-kejadian tak terduga dari awal ia bertemu dengan Jongin hingga saat ini. Membuka ponselnya dan meng klik tombol 'open message' pada layarnya.

From : Jongin

Honey, kajja kau datang ke halaman belakang sekarang ^^

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas menuruti pesan Jongin. Menuruni staircase apartemen pribadinya dan segera menuju halaman belakang.

Kyungsoo terperangah, melihat candle light yang menghias malam mereka saat ini. Lilin-lilin itu bagai penunjuk arahnya. Kyungsoo terus mengikuti lilin itu hingga mengantarkannya pada sesosok namja yang sangat familiar dimatanya sedang memunggunginya. Dan melihat beberapa bunga tersebar indah di hamparan depannya saat ini. Membentuk sebuah gambar hati yang juga dihiasi oleh sebuah tulisan 'Saranghaeyo kyungie'

Melangkah mendekat dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Jongin sadar dan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Membalas erat pelukan Kyungsoo setelah itu mengalungkan sebuah kalung indah bersimbol dua buah bintang pada leher jenjangnya.

"Bintang ini menandakan bahwa mereka takkan pernah terpisah. Sama seperti kita honey." Bisik Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya agar berjalan normal seperti biasa dan tersenyum.

"Bee, ghamsahamnida telah mencintaiku selama ini, Kai… Yak, mengapa tak memberitahuku kalau kau itu Kai? Nama kecilmu dulu kan Kai.. Aku tak menyangka akan menikah dengan namja kecil yang cengeng.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Ne, cheonmayo. Kau juga honey. Akhirnya kau sadar juga, memang aku Kai, hehehe. Ya, dulu aku cengeng. Tapi sekarang kan aku tampan.." Ucap Kai percaya diri.

"Kau tahu mengapa jalananku begitu terlihat indah bee?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang ke atas. Tempat para bintang dan bulan bersemayam.

"Karena ada cinta.. ^^"

Kyungsoo beralih memandang Jongin yang kali ini juga ikut memandang Kyungsoo. "Kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin singkat

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?" Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut dan meletakkan kepala mungil Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Terkadang cinta tak butuh alasan honey…"


End file.
